The Return of Ninjetti
by SammyLove01
Summary: The Ninjette Rangers are called upon to save the world once again as a new evil arises. But first can they save one of their own before it's too late?
1. Prolouge

Sooo I've been watching a lot of MMPR and I've gotten this stuck in my head.

**Summary; **The Ninjette Rangers are called upon to save the world once again as a new evil arises. But first can they save one of their own before it's too late?

**Prologue;**

Kimberly covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her clothes were ripped to shreds barely covering her body as dried blood covered her from head to toe. Her shoes were gone allowing the sticks and rocks to press into the soles of her feet.

She had no clue where she was. All she remembered was walking back to her apartment and the next thing she knew she was laying on a wooden floor with blurry vision as a giant monster covered in black armor and red eyes. The second he'd noticed that she was awake he dragged her off to a bedroom and proceeded to rip her clothing off. The first opportunity she'd had she'd run and now she had no idea what to do. She could hear him clomping around in the dark and that he was getting closer to her but she didn't know what to do.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Pink Ranger." his gruff voice sounded. He was closer than she originally thought and she had to clamp her hand tighter over her mouth to keep from making any sound. "Come on you stupid bitch. You can either come with me or you can die out here. There's no one here for miles. My master will be very pleased to meet you." She could just hear the grin his voice.

_I'd rather die than met him!_ she thought. Silence met Kimberly's ears as she waited for him to start talking or start moving around again. A minute passed, then two. After about five minutes she slowly stood up from her crouched position and looked around.

As she began to relax a hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist before throwing her against a tree. "Hello Pinkie."

"Please." she whispered, her throat raw from all the screaming she'd done. "What do you want from me?"

He grinned at her, showing sharp pointed teeth. "My master has been very pleased with my work lately and said that having the first Pink Ranger as my slave would be a sufficient reward." His hand ran up her stomach pressing hard against the bruises that she'd already sustained."I'm inclined to agree with him." His hand wrapped around her neck as he half dragged her back to the cabin that he'd had her in.

All the way she tried to fight him but he was too strong for her. When they got there he threw her back onto the bed quickly jumping on top of her and binding her hands with, not, rope or duct tape but barbed wire. She'd thought that she was all cried out but it turned out she wasn't as new tears streamed down her cheeks and she screamed loudly. This only prompted him to go faster as he ripped off the rest of her clothing.

Inside she felt her soul reaching out for someone.

The crane cried out for her mate.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove the falcon cried out to his mate.


	2. Chapter 1

Please tell me you guys think!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the Power Rangers.

Chapter 1;

Tommy rushed into the Command Center at nearly five o'clock in the morning waking Alpha and Zordon. "Tommy what is the problem?" Zordon asked.

Tommy breathed heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. "The crane. I heard her cry out for help. I-it's Kim. I know it is!"

"Alpha see if you can locate Kimberly."

"Yes Zordon!" the little robot said as he began working on locating the former Pink Ranger.

"Zordon? W-why can I hear her if she's in Florida?"

"It is because your Ninjetti animals are linked together and the two of you are able to feel each other's emotions when they are feelings of great power. The crane and the Falcon have always been considered the Lord and Lady of The Sky. That is why you two had an instant connection when you met. Your souls recognized that you two belonged together." Zordon said.

"If this has to do with the Ninjetti Power then shouldn't we contact Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky? I mean all of them were part of the original Ninjetti team."

Zordon nodded. "I will do so now."

Not even ten minutes later had everyone else arrived into the Command Center all looking tiered. "So what's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"It's Kim." Tommy said. "I heard the crane calling out for help. She's in danger I know it."

At that everyone had perked up. "Have you found her yet?" Rocky asked.

"Alpha is working on that right now Rangers. It seems that he is having trouble locking on to her signature." Zordon said.

Billy moved over to help Alpha. "Have you tried locking on to her Ninjetti power instead of her genetic code. I mean if it was the crane calling out for help then you should be able to lock on her that way."

"Ay yi yi Billy you're right! It will take a little longer than locating her genetic code but it should work."

"What should the rest of us do until then?" Adam asked.

"Go home and rest for now Rangers. I will call for you when Alpha and Billy have more information for us." Zordon said.

"But Zordon-" Tommy began but was cut off by his mentor.

"You will do her no good if you are not up to your full strength."

Aisha walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Rocky's and mine's apartment has a spare bedroom if you'd like to come and stay with us for the time being." Rocky nodded his agreement. After Aisha had come back from Africa the two former rangers had quickly fallen for each other and started dating. It wasn't until recently that the two had moved in together as Aisha went to the local wet school and Rocky worked at the local Dojo with Tommy, Adam, and Jason Scott, who was on a vacation with his longtime girl Trini Kwan, all four men were working on opening their own Dojo together.

Tommy sighed. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He looked over at Billy. "You'll call the second that you find anything."

Billy nodded. "Will do. Now go and get some rest."

With that the four Ninjetti Rangers left in a pillar of their individual colors and went home. After Tommy got some clothes together he went over to Aisha's and Rocky's where they lead him to their spare room.

For the rest of the night all Tommy did was toss and turn with images of Kimberly in all kind of dangerous situations.

* * *

Early the next morning Rocky walked into the kitchen area of his apartment to find the white Ninjetti Ranger sitting at the breakfast bar staring into a cup of coffee that looked to have gone cold. "We're going to get her back Tommy."

Tommy just nodded. "I keep seeing her in all these situations that…."

Rocky dropped his hand on to his friends shoulder. "Don't do that to yourself Tommy. It'll only drive you mad."

Tommy sighed but nodded. "I just got her back Rocky. The first time was all my fault because I forgot about her. Because I didn't visit her, I didn't call her, hell I didn't even write her. And then we run into each other at one of my competitions in Florida all and i find out that there never was anyone else. After what I did to her….she gave me a chance and just when she's about to move back here for college and we could be together for real this happens." A small smile came to his face as he remembered the day that they'd literally ran into each other.

* * *

Tommy grinned as he walked out of the dojo that the competition had been held in. In his hands he carried a large first place trophy that sparkled in the fading afternoon sunlight. As he turned from placing the trophy in the car he'd rented he bumped into someone. The woman's bag fell to the ground spilling its contents all over the ground. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." he instantly apologized as he knelt down to help her pick her things up.

"That's alright I-" she stopped suddenly. "Tommy?"

Tommy looked up and felt his eyes widen. "Kimberly?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was here for a Karate Competition." The two stood up and he handed her the things she'd lost. He couldn't believe it Kimberly Ann Hart stood in front of him after four years. She was still as beautiful as ever with her long silky hair, bright brown eyes, and her skin was a darker tan from living in the Sunshine State.

"Thanks." She looked down at her feet. "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Kimberly turned to leave when he caught her arm."Wait um I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk. You know clear the air?" She stared at him for a long while before nodding and let him lead her to a dinner.

Fifteen minutes later found the two sitting at a booth as a waitress placed their drinks in front of them. For a few minutes the ex-lovers talked about their lives and what they had missed from each other. Tommy told her about the Machine Empire and their defeat and about the dojo he, Jason, and Rocky were working on opening. Kimberly told him about winning both the Pan Globals and the gold medal at the Olympic's.

Finally after they ran out of things to say they knew it was time to talk. "Why did you just write me a letter why not call me?" he asked.

She began fiddling with her hands. "B-because I knew you wouldn't answer. Everytime I called I was always sent straight to voicemail. A letter I knew you'd get."

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Tommy everytime I called you never answered. Every time I'd write you, you didn't answer. You didn't even call on my birthday Tommy. You forgot about me."

"W-what…." as he thought about it he realized she was right he never called her or even wrote her. "Oh God." he looked up at the girl that sat before him and noticed that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-what about that letter?"

She shrugged. "It was a lie. I never met anyone Tommy. I never thought of you like a brother. I loved you, still love you actually, with all my heart. I wrote you that letter hoping for some reaction. An angry visit, a phone call, a letter. Something Tommy but I didn't get anything. But instead I find out you moved on to Kat." She whipped her face with her napkin. "I-I think I should go." She got up from her seat and left the room.

Tommy jumped out of his seat throwing some money down on the table and chased after her. "Kimberly wait." He caught her arm and turned her to face him. "You're right Kim. God I've been such an ass. Please give me a chance to make it up to you. I'll be here for a few more days. Just give me a chance." She looked hesitant as her brown eyes filled with more tears. "Please Beautiful."

Slowly Kimberly nodded. "Ok." she whispered. "Ok."

* * *

He ran his hand through his hair. "What if I lose her for real this time Rocky? I don't think I could survive it."

"Then I guess we'll just have to bring her back now won't we?" Aisha said as she walked in. Rocky wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Tommy's communicator went off and Billy's voice came through. "Get to the Command Center guys we've got something you're going to want to see."

"See maybe he's found her already." Aisha said brightly.

They all pushed the button on their communicators and disappeared in white, red, and yellow pillars of light. They touched down in the Command Center a second later Adam appeared. Tommy instantly turned to Billy. "What did you find?"

Billy smirked. "It's not what. It's who. Come on out guys."

Two figures appeared in the hall behind Billy. When they came into the light the three Rangers saw they were both in Ninjetti garb. The man was dressed in burgundy with a gold medallion in the middle of his chest with a lion engraved on it. The woman was dressed in bronze with a tiger engraved on her medallion in the middle of her chest. They both reached up and pulled their masks off of their faces revealing who they were.

"Trini! Jason!" Aisha ran over wrapped her arms around her friends.

After everyone said their hello's and were more settled the questions came about. "When did you guys become Ninjetti?" Adam asked.

"Very recently." Trini said. "Zordon called us here and then he sent us to Phaedos where we met Dulcea. From there she took us to achieve our Ninjetti powers."

"Awesome! But Zordon why did you send them to gain these powers? I mean not that I'm not glad they got them but why?" Rocky asked.

"Because I have been receiving warnings from the other planets that there is a danger coming closer to Earth. The Ninjetti power is all that stands between them and Earth's destruction. I believe that whoever has Kimberly may be part of this problem. It will be up to you six, seven when Kimberly his back and well again, to fight for the safety of the planet once more."

"Have you found her yet?" Tommy asked.

"No-" Billy was interrupted by a loud beeping making him run over and check it. A large grin spread across his face. "I think we did actually." An image appeared in the viewing globe.

"Uh Billy this is a forest." Jason said.

"Affirmative. Something is blocking Kimberly's full signature however this is a general location of where she is. The area is about thirty acres of land."

"Holy shit." Adam, Aisha, and Rocky said at the same time.

"How are we going to find her with that much space to cover? It'll take us days." Trini said.

"No Rangers, Tommy can find her." Zordon said.

Tommy perked up then. "How?"

"As I told you last night Tommy the crane and the falcon have always been connected. Use this connection to find Kimberly and bring her home."

Tommy nodded. "Then lets get going."

"Wait guys." Aisha said. "We should have a plan going in first. We don't know what we'll find there."

Jason nodded. "Aisha's right. We need a plan."

So for the next hour the team put their plan together all the while they prayed for their lost Pink Ranger.


	3. Chapter 2

Another chapter I'm soooo happy but I'm also sad because school starts tomorrow so I will not be able to post as often as I would like. Please enjoy and review

**Chapter 2;**

Kimberly stared out the window that let her see the endless bank of trees. Silent tears streaming down her face. Everything hurt; her throat from screaming so much, her back from the whippings that left large angry welts criss crossing across her back and the tops of her thighs, her wrist and ankles ached and bleed from the barbed wire bonds he'd used in place of rope, her stomach, shoulders, legs, and arms all had bruised and scratch marks, but the worse of all was the pain between her legs and inside of her. She hadn't been a virgin, no that gift she had given to the man that she loved, but that did not change the fact that what he did to her hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. Over and over again he'd been inside her ripping her in half and tearing out her soul.

The one and only thing keeping her sane was the chance of seeing her White Knight again.

The creaking of the door opening had her closing her eyes as she heard his heavy footfalls enter the room. The thin mattress dipped as he sat on the bed and leaned over her. "Ready for another round Pinkie?"

* * *

Seven multi-colored figures appeared in the forest on the outside of the perimeter that they'd found.

The one dressed fully in white closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his mate. He could feel her pain and fear as if it were his own. Her fear spiked higher and then a lashing of pain across her stomach then another, and another, and another came through their unbreakable bond. He could hear her calling out for him. Her soul reaching out to his begging him to help her. A feeling in his heart told him where to go. Without a moments hesitation he shot off into the direction that it he knew he had to go.

It didn't take them long to find the where she was being kept. By the time they'd gotten close they could hear the blood curdling screaming coming from within.

"_Please!"_

"_Stop please!"_

"_It hurts! Stop!"_

He was ready to burst through the door then to get to her and end the life of whomever made her hurt, that made her fear, but the red and burgundy figures grabbed his arms. "Remember the plan Tommy." the burgundy one said.

"Screw the plan Jace, she needs me." he snarled. "Let. Me. Go." His eyes flashed from brown to green so fast that it seemed as if to have been a trick of the light.

"We will." the red figure said. "Just let us get into position and you can go in there and get her and we'll take this guy down."

After they were sure that their fearless leader wouldn't be running off all gun-ho the others got into position. Black and red climbed into the trees while blue, yellow, and bronze took to the trees around the cabin.

"Go ahead man." Jason said. "I've got your back."

The two men slowly crept their way into the cabin and found places to hide, all the while they both tried to ignore the blood chilling screams coming from the next room. Jason hit a button on his communicator sending the signal to Billy.

Off in the distance they heard a loud _boom_ that seemed to shake the ground. The screaming stopped as did the dark laughter that was accompanying them. Heavy footfalls echoed through the cabin as the door to the other room opened and out came an alien with glowing red eyes. Had a sneer on his face as he left the cabin to investigate the sound. The two waited a minute before they sprung into action.

Jason covered the door keeping an eye out for anyone coming, namely the alien that Tommy was ready to slaughter, as Tommy went into the room where Kimberly was being kept. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop.

Kimberly laid tied up to the bed with barbed wire, naked, and covered in blood. There were so many lashes covering her body that appeared to be from a whip of some sort, and there were bruises that covered her from head to toe. The sight of her made him want to cry for her. Slowly he made his way over to her.

Her brown eyes snapped open at the sound of his steps. "No, no, no, please no more." she begged as her head tossed back and forth. "Please, please, no more."

Tommy pushed his mask down and was by her side in a second. "Shh Kimberly it's me Tommy. I'm gonna get you out of here ok. Just calm down I don't want you to hurt yourself more ok?"

"T-tommy?" she whispered.

"Yes Beautiful it's me. Just hold on love." He moved to where her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed and began to slowly unravel the wire. Kimberly for the most part didn't move but let out small whimpers that made his heart clench at the sound of her pain. "Shh. It'll be ok. I'm almost done."

Once her got her hands free he moved on to her feet. These ones seemed to be even deeper than the ones at her wrists. Probably from her fighting. Once he had her completely free he grabbed one of the moth eaten blankets from the ground. After shaking it out he carefully wrapped around her petite body that seemed even more frail than it should have been. Once he had her wrapped up he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Jason I got her." Tommy said as he carried her out.

Jason nodded as he looked at the limp form of the girl he saw as his little sister. "Get her out of here Tommy. I'll go join the others and help them. Just take care of her."

Tommy nodded. Without relinquishing his hold on the small woman in his arms he hit his communicator. "Alpha, Zordon. Do you read me?"

"We read you Tommy." Zordon's voice came through.

"I've got Kimberly and she's in bad shape. Can you teleport me now?"

Alpha's voice came through. "Teleporting now Tommy." In a pillar of white light the two figures were gone.

* * *

Jason found them not to far away from the cabin. The rest of the team was putting on a good fight but they were definitely struggling. Throwing on a burst of speed he lept into the air and landed on the back of the alien with a loud battle cry. The alien stumbled in surprise but otherwise remained upright. "You mess with one of us you mess with us all." Jason said as he pushed the alien forward as he jumped off his back.

Adam and Rocky did a flying roundhouse together and sent him into a tree. Aisha came next out off a tree and delivered a nice blow to his jugular with her foot. "You hurt my friend. I hurt you."

"I love it when she gets pissed like that." Rocky said as he took up a place next to his girlfriend. Everyone formed a semicircle around the alien.

The alien laughed darkly as he stood up from the ground. "You six think that you can win? You'll never beat me or my Emperor. You are just children!"

Adam scoffed. "It didn't take us too long to take care of you and get our friend back at the same time."

The Alien laughed. "That is because I let you! You cannot defeat me! I am Master Pain, I have stood next to my Emperor and conquered entire galaxies! Remember my name Power Ranger because I will be your downfall." In a flash of light he was gone leaving six pissed off Rangers behind.

Trini turned to Jason. "Is Kim ok?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Jason as they waited for his answer. "I don't know." he said. "She didn't look good when Tommy carried her out. T-there was a lot of blood."

Adam spoke up. "Come on then guys lets get back to the Command Center and see what we can do to help."

They all nodded and in a flash the multi-colored pillars were gone appearing only moments later in the Command Center. There they found Kimberly laying on a cot with Tommy holding her hand and Alpha working on her. She didn't look anything like the girl that they all knew and loved. All the dried blood made all their stomachs turn and had both female Rangers turning into their boyfriends embraces.

Jason was relieved to see that they had found a shirt to cover her with. "Ay yi yi yi she doesn't look good Zordon! I don't know what to do!"

"Perhaps we should take her to the hospital." Billy said as he looked at his longtime friend with tears filling his eyes.

"I'm afraid that she may not make it." Zordon said.

Aisha's head snapped up. "Couldn't we heal her with our Ninjetti powers? Like we did for you Zordon."

"That may be the only hope that Kimberly has." Zordon said.

"Then lets do it." Rocky said.

Alpha backed up to monitor her vitals as the group of Rangers formed a circle around her. Tommy leaned forward and kissed her forehead before completing the circle. They all raised their hands and let their palms connect with each others; Tommy connected to Jason who connected with Trini she connected with Zach who connected with Billy he connected with Adam he connected with Aisha who connected with Rocky who finally connected with Tommy. They all closed their eyes and reached deep within themselves for the power that they held. Each Ranger gave off a faint glow which slowly transferred from them to their wounded friend.

Tommy was glowing the brightest as he focused solely on bringing back his wounded mate. In his minds eye he perfectly picture everything that they had ever done together; their first date, their first kiss, them fighting together, her face as they walked side by side along their place. He sent her every ounce of love and hope he held within him and sent it to her. He could feel her hidden in her own mind. Tired, scared, and in pain, he whispered soothing words to her as he slowly coaxed her out of hiding and back to them. Back to him.

As they all lowered their hands they looked down at her. Waiting for a sound, a movement, a breath, _something._ Nothing happened.

Just as they were beginning to lose hope it happened.

A very faint whisper that wouldn't have been heard had they not all been focusing on her so intently. "T-tommy?"

Tommy was back at her side in a second her hand in his as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm here Beautiful. I'm here." Kimberly's scared brown gaze shot around the room and she relaxed the second that they had recognized where she was.

"Kimberly how are you feeling?" Zordon asked.

She took a deep breath before answering and when she did her voice, once so clear and strong now small and raspy from all the screaming that she had done. "Everything hurts."

"Alpha will help you." He turned his attention to the rest of the team. "Go home everyone Kimberly is in good hands I assure you."

They all nodded and left after saying goodbye to Kimberly and reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked quietly. "Do you still love me?" she looked down at her hands as tears fell from her eyes.

Gently he took her chin in his hand and forced her gaze up to his. "I love you with everything in me and nothing will ever change that, my beautiful pink crane."

She gave him a watery smile. "I love you too, my handsome falcon."


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you all think and any suggestions you may have for me to make it better. :)

**Chapter 3;**

By the time that Tommy teleported into his apartment with Kimberly in his arms it was nearly midnight. He carried her into his room and gently placed her on the large bed. "I'll be right back Kim. I'm just going to grab you some water ok?" She nodded as she watched him leave the room. Not wanting to let him out of her sight she watched as he moved around in his kitchen, which was located directly across from his room. When he came back she visibly relaxed. "I'll help you sit up." he said as he gently lifted her into a sitting position against the pillows.

As the two sat there Tommy couldn't let his eyes travel along his girlfriends beaten form. Alpha had covered her wrists, stomach, and back and had given her some pain medication that Zordon had somehow acquired. The only part of her body that wasn't covered was her face and though Master Pain had mostly left it untouched her lip still had a gash on it and a bruise on her cheek.

Tommy maneuvered himself so that he lay on the bed with Kimberly resting in his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You need to sleep." he whispered to her.

Kimberly shook her head. "I-I can't. Everytime I close my eyes I see _him_ and I-I'm back in that place." She let out a sob. "I'm a-afraid to close my eyes o-only to wake up and be b-back in that r-room."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. I'm right here Kimberly and I won't let _any_one take you away from me again. I promise you that I'll keep you safe from him and that he won't touch you ever again without getting by me."

"B-but-"

"No!" He felt her tense at the suddenness of the way he spoke. He closed his eyes and took cursed himself for scaring her. "I'm sorry Beautiful I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled back enough so that he could look down at her. "I will not let him get to you again. Do you believe me?"

Slowly and with tears shining in her eyes she nodded her head. "I love you so much Tommy."

Smiling he kissed her forehead again. "And I love you Kimberly. With everything in me. Now sleep Beautiful."

With Tommy's arms wrapped securely around her and her face buried in his chest Kimberly allowed herself to go to sleep.

* * *

Aisha ran a towle through her hair and let her gaze wander to the photo on her night table. It was of her and Kimberly right after she'd become a Ranger. She was so scared after she had accepted the power and the responsibility to protect the planet and Kimberly had been there to help her through it. She had befriended her and they had spent almost every waking moment together as they grew closer and closer.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered all the blood that had covered her friend. More tears streamed down her face and she found herself sobbing into her hands. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and Aisha buried her face into her boyfriends chest. "Oh Rocky s-she looked s-so bad."

"I know Aisha. I know." He kissed her head and laid back against the pillows with her still wrapped in his arms. "She's going to be ok. You'll see she's with Tommy and he's not going to let anything happen to her. Ok?"

Slowly she nodded as she held him tighter. "There was so much blood." she whispered.

Rocky just held her tighter to him as he felt his own tears fill his eyes. He'd never seen someone look so broken or in so much pain. He'd seen it on her face, the way her face was pinched together, her harsh breaths had been coming out of her, how pale she was, she'd looked so bad that for a second she didn't even look like the girl that they all knew and loved. As a Ranger you faced some of the greatest threats out there, Lord Zedd, Rita, the Machine Empire, but not once had they ever been faced with the possibility that they could die. After seeing Kimberly like that it had driven home just how dangerous their jobs were as Ranger, and even ex-Rangers.

"She's going to be ok Aisha, we'll make sure of it." Rocky said.

* * *

In the apartment across the hall Adam and Billy, who had moved in with his friend after returning to Earth, both sat in their living room staring at the coffee table. "She's going to be ok….Right?" Adam asked.

Billy nodded his head but kept his gaze on the coffee table. "She has to be." he said but even as he said it he it he didn't know if he believed it. He closed his eyes as a tear streaked down his face. All he could think of was Kimberly laying brokenly on the bed in Command Center. It was so hard to see her like that. Before she had left she'd been the heart of the team, even after she was gone she still had been. He knew for a fact that everyone that had been a Ranger with her had called her whenever they were having trouble or whenever they just wanted to talk to her. He'd made sure to call her every week even when he was on Aquitar and if he didn't have the chance he made sure to call her twice the next week.

Kimberly had been his first friend when they met in kindergarten. Everyone else had avoided him as he had been dubbed the weirdo, the geek, the nerd but not Kimberly. She had walked right up to him and asked him if he would play make believe with her. When he had said no she sat right next to him and asked him if she could play what he was playing he was about to say no the smile on her face had made him change his mind. Through her he had become friends with Zack, Trini, and Jason and the rest was history. There was a time in the seventh grade when he'd had such a huge crush on he he would have done anything to be with her until he'd grown out of it and realize that what he felt was actually a brother-sister bond.

Adam placed his head in his hands as he thought about the first time that he'd met Kimberly. She had been so bright and bubbly and ready to accept them as friends right away. She'd helped each one of them through the transition of getting their powers and even after she'd called and talked to them about it. She had helped them through that as she knew what it felt like to no longer be able to help when there was a monster attack. She knew what it felt like to feel useless as they watched as the Rangers fought for something that they had once fought for.

To see her the way they had made him enraged. He wanted to kill the person, well alien in this case, for what he did to her. Over time she had become like a sister to her and he would do anything to protect her just as he knew she would to the same thing anyone of them.

* * *

Jason walked into the kitchen of his apartment and found Trini crying into a bowl of cookie dough that she was beating senseless with a spoon. "Trini?" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on lets go to bed."

"I-I can't Jason. Kimberly l-loves these c-cookies. I'm m-making them for her and I have to f-finish them." she sobbed as she continues her assault on the cookie dough.

"Shh it's going to be ok. She's going to be ok." he whispered into her hair.

"H-how do you know?" she asked as she finally dropped the spoon into the bowl and turned in his arms to face him.

"Because I know Tommy. He's going to make sure she's ok and we're going to help her. We won't let anything else happen to her." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now come on lets put this cookie dough in the refrigerator and get some sleep. We'll see her tomorrow."

As they were getting ready for bed Trini looked over at her boyfriend. "We have to call Zack! He has a right to know what's happened."

"I already called him. He'll be here as soon as he can be. Now come here." He pulled her into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "She'll be ok Trini." But even as he said that he wondered if it was true. His little sister had been through so much and he wondered if this was the final thing that would push her over the edge. _The next time I see that piece of shit I'm going to kill him._ were his last thoughts before falling into a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

In London Zachary Taylor hung up his phone with a frustrated sigh. The airline couldn't get him on a plane home for two weeks. Jason had called him with a simple message Pterodactyl Down. It was a message that was only ever used when something was seriously wrong and Jason had sounded freaked, scared even. All he knew was that Kimberly was in trouble and he needed to get home fast. Then he remembered something.

He still had his communicator. Zach bolted over to his stuff and found the little watch-like device and turned it on. "Zordon? Do you read me?"

"I read you Zack."

Zach let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard the voice of his mentor. "Jason called me and said that Kimberly was in trouble. Can you teleport me home? Please."

"Of course Zack. Gather your things and contact me when you are ready."

"Thanks Zordon." It didn't take him long to back up all his things and once he had he sat down at his computer and sent off an email to the head of his group telling him that there was a family emergency and that he got a late night flight home and he didn't think that there would be coming back. After it was sent it off he gathered his things and contacted Zordon again. "I'm ready Zordon."

"Teleporting."

In a pillar of black light he was back in the Command Center. "Hey guys."

"Zack it is good to see you!" Alpha said.

"Welcome home Zack as Alpha said it is good to see you." Zordon said as he smiled down at him.

"It's good to be back. Now can you please tell me what's happened to Kimberly."

Zordon's face became troubled as he nodded.

When he was done Zack leaned heavily back against the consoled and ran over his face. "I-is she going to be ok?"

"We believe physically she will be in time. Mentally it will take a lot to help her through this ordeal. I have faith however that she will pull through and be stronger than ever with the help of us all." Zordon said. "Now it is late and you must sleep. You may stay in one of the rooms here."

A door on Zack's left opened and he couldn't help but smile. "You really do have everything here don't you Zordon. Alright goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Zack." Alpha said.

"Goodnight Zack." Zordon said.

With that Zack entered the room and plopped down on the bed in exhaustion as he tried to keep his mind from going to darker subjects.


End file.
